


Knot Expected

by dragon_temeraire



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Derek, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mild Angst, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Reference to Kate Argent, Rimming, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is an alpha with a secret, and Stiles is determined to figure out what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knot Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Teen Wolf bingo, for my “free choice” square. I always wanted to read an ABO fic like this, but I never found one, so I wrote this little self-indulgent bit of porn. (Also, guys can’t get pregnant in this universe, they just have magical lubricating assholes because reasons.)

“Hey!” Stiles calls as he throws open Derek’s front door. “How’s it going?” he asks casually as he strolls in, dumping his backpack next to Derek’s couch.

“Remind me why I gave you a key?” Derek asks wryly, looking up from whatever textbook he’s studying.

“You didn’t,” Stiles says, plopping down next to him. “I stole your key and made a copy, remember?”

“Oh, how could I have forgotten?” Derek says, rolling his eyes. “That’s our friendship in a nutshell.”

Stiles laughs. “Whatever you have to tell yourself, you know I’m a treasure.” He clears his throat. “Anyway, I didn’t come here to discuss your tolerance of my antics. Which is pretty high, honestly. I came to tell you about the Alpha-Omega Mixer that’s happening on campus at three.”

“No,” Derek says immediately.

“Why not?” Stiles says, but he’s really not surprised. “It’s a totally low-key, no pressure kind of thing. Just drinks and snacks on the quad,” he says encouragingly.

“Sounds lovely,” Derek says. “But I’m still not going.”

“Okay, be real with me,” Stiles says, settling back on the couch. “I’ve known you for two years, and you’ve never gone to any kind of mating party. Or even dated anyone, as far as I know. So what’s the deal?” He hesitates, then decides he might as well ask. “Are you not interested in omegas?”

Some alphas just aren’t interested in sex. Or romance. Some just prefer betas.

“I’m interested,” Derek says quickly, then looks embarrassed. 

“Okay,” Stiles says, intrigued. “Then what is it? Do you not, uh, like to knot?” he asks. “It’s the modern age, you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to. It’s cool.”

Derek flicks a glance toward him, then looks away, flushing. “Are you into it?” he asks, not meeting Stiles’ eyes. 

“What, knotting? I am, but it’s not, like, a deal breaker or anything,” he says, shrugging. He’s known Derek a long time, and he’s never asked him anything this personal. It’s kind of thrilling, honestly. Stiles wants to tell him everything.

Derek just nods, still looking nervous.

“Is…is that what it is?” Stiles ventures. “Because it’s really no big deal.”

Derek laughs, but it’s not exactly a happy sound. “I wish that were it,” he says, and he sounds bitter.

“Look, there’s no pressure,” Stiles says, curling his hand over Derek’s forearm. “But if you want to tell me, I’m here, okay? This is a judgement-free zone.”

“I told someone once,” Derek says quietly. “And it made her really angry. She told me I made her feel inadequate, and that I didn’t deserve to be an alpha.”

“Fuck her,” Stiles says with feeling. “What the hell does she know?” He’s always wondered why Derek’s so reserved, so wary of sharing anything of himself with other people. Looks like he has his answer.

“I appreciate the sentiment,” Derek says, giving him a small smile. “I haven’t dated anyone since. I’ve been too afraid,” he says, sighing. “Too afraid to admit what I want, and what other people would think if they knew.”

Stiles squeezes his arm encouragingly, but stays quiet, not pushing Derek to say anything.

“I feel embarrassed, telling you,” Derek says, ducking his head.

“You don’t have to,” Stiles says kindly. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“I’d like to think you’re a little less judgmental than most,” Derek says, shooting stiles a quick glance. “The problem is knotting. Not that I don’t want to do it,” he says, swallowing thickly. “But that I want it. I want to be knotted.”

“Oh,” Stiles says blankly. He’s obviously as normative as everyone else, because he’d never considered an _alpha_ wanting to be knotted. And Derek certainly meets the typical alpha standard: someone with leadership qualities, who’s big and powerful and intimidatingly good-looking. He would have never imagined someone like him would want something like that. But now that he’s thinking about it…

“Never mind,” Derek says, obviously misinterpreting Stiles’ silence. He moves to stand, looking disheartened.

“Nope, nope!” Stiles panics, using his grip on Derek’s arm to pull him back down. “I was just processing it, okay? It’s nothing negative, I just needed a second to think.”

“And what is it you’re thinking?” Derek asks warily.

“That I, um,” Stiles says nervously, scratching the back of his head. “That I would volunteer.”

It’s Derek’s turn to look surprised, even as color blooms on his cheeks. “You would be willing to do that? You don’t think I’m a freak?”

“It’s not exactly a hardship, Derek. Yes, I would be willing. And no, I don’t think you’re a freak,” he says, patting Derek’s arm reassuringly.

“Oh,” Derek says, giving Stiles a small smile. He sounds relived. “I’m glad. It’s good to be able to tell someone. Thank you.”

“Absolutely,” Stiles says, nudging his shoulder. "I’m glad you told me. Though I have to tell you, I’ve never knotted anyone before, so I might be bad at it.”

Derek’s blush, which was beginning to fade, comes back full force, turning even his ears red. “I can walk you through it,” he says, leaning in close. “And they say you learn best by doing,” he whispers, his lips brushing against Stiles’ ear. 

*

He is understandably eager, but Stiles is still surprised at how quickly they end up naked in Derek’s bed. He’s already painfully hard, and Derek seems just as turned on, groaning when Stiles wraps a hand around his dick.

This might be the only chance he gets, so Stiles plans to make the most of it.

He kisses Derek for a long time, grinding their bodies together, letting his hands roam. He starts to work his way lower with his mouth, trailing kisses down Derek’s chest until he gets to his trembling abs, which he can’t resist licking. Derek’s body is gorgeous, and he lets himself appreciate it as he drags his lips over the head of Derek’s cock. 

He lets his hands stroke along Derek’s thighs, then slip down between them, as he begins to blow him in earnest. He presses at the soft skin behind Derek’s balls, then further back, until his fingers are circling his entrance with teasing pressure.

He pulls his mouth off, grinning, and says, “You got any lube?” 

He has to glance back down in surprise, though, when the tip of one of his finger slips right in. 

“Don’t think you’ll need it,” Derek smirks, then moans when Stiles pushes his finger further in.

“Oh my god,” Stiles says, watching as he slides it in and out. “I didn’t know you could get wet.” He thought that only happened to omegas.

“Is that—” Derek tries, then gasps when Stiles experimentally crooks his finger. “Is that a problem?” he manages to ask.

Stiles snaps his gaze back up. “What? No!” He swallows. “It’s actually pretty hot. Do you mind if I, um,” he trails off distractedly, sliding another finger in and reveling in the way Derek’s back arches.

“If you what?” Derek rumbles, pushing against Stiles fingers, which have gone still. 

“If I go down on you,” Stiles says quickly, feeling overheated and painfully turned on.

Derek groans, and Stiles sees his dick twitch, hard, against his belly. “Please,” he says, his legs spreading wider.

Stiles feels a thrill go through him. It’s the best answer he could have gotten.

He kisses along Derek’s hips and down to his inner thighs, teasingly soft. He leaves his fingers inside Derek right until the moment his mouth arrives, his tongue flicking out eagerly to taste him. 

The flavor skips past his taste buds and goes straight to his dick. He feels a moan of pleasure rise in his throat, and he’s powerless to stop it. 

He pushes Derek’s legs up higher, then drags his hips forward so he can get a better angle. To his surprise, Derek doesn’t seem to mind being manhandled at all. 

The taste is so addictive that he licks deeper into Derek, loving the way he opens up for him. The clenching of Derek’s thighs against his head and the low, needy sounds he’s making only spur Stiles on, the only encouragement he needs as he thrusts in, fucking Derek with his tongue.

“Stiles,” Derek gasps as his legs clamp down particularly hard. “I’m about to come.”

Stiles reluctantly pulls away, licking his lips as he crawls up Derek’s body. “You’re so hot, and you taste so good,” he pants against Derek’s lips. 

Derek doesn’t hesitate to kiss him, pulling Stiles down hard against him and licking into his mouth, tasting himself there.

It’s a heady kiss, intoxicating, and Stiles moans, reluctantly pulling away. “I think you’re ready,” he gasps. Derek has to be at least as turned on as he is. 

“I think you’re ready too,” Derek says, grinding up against him.

“Yeah,” Stiles pants. “Definitely ready. Possibly too ready.” He shakes his head. “I’m probably not going to last very long,” he says apologetically. 

“That’s okay,” Derek says, grinning. “It’s your knot I want, anyway.”

Stiles’ hand flies to the base of his dick, squeezing hard. “You can’t just say stuff like that,” he groans.

“Sorry,” Derek says, but it’s clear from his smug expression that he doesn’t mean it.

“Oh, undoubtedly,” Stiles says, laughing. He squeezes Derek’s hip. “How do you want to do this? Do you want to present like, um,” he stops himself from saying _like an omega_ just in time.

“I’d like to try that,” Derek says, flushing. “But not for our first time.” He hooks his legs around Stiles’ hips, pulling him closer. “You mind if we do it like this, face to face?” he asks nervously, like he’s afraid that’s going to be too intimate.

But considering where Stiles just had his tongue, he thinks they’re way past worrying about something like that. “No, of course not,” he says easily. He slides his fingers back inside Derek, making sure he’s still wet enough.

“Stop teasing me,” Derek grates, dropping his head back and panting.

“I’m not, I swear,” Stiles says, working his fingers a moment longer, gently stretching Derek, before he pulls them back out. He takes the slick gathered on them, and carefully spreads it over the head of his cock. “Mmm, we smell so good together,” he says, arching into his own hand. 

He licks his fingers clean, then slides forward and gently pushes the head of his dick against Derek’s hole, nudging forward. Derek immediately rocks into it, wanting, and Stiles can just feel himself start to slip inside. It sends shivers down his spine. 

“Go slow,” Derek says, and his voice already sounds wrecked. “I like the way it feels.”

Stiles hesitates. “I thought you hadn’t done this with anyone.”

Derek tilts his head up, gives him a sly grin. “I haven’t. But I did buy a dildo.”

“Oh, god, I shouldn’t have asked,” Stiles groans, the mental image making his dick ache, and he has to give himself a moment to recover. “Maybe you could show me that, next time,” he says raggedly. 

“Oh?” Derek says teasingly. “Would you—” He breaks off abruptly when Stiles starts to push inside.

It’s a long intensely slow slide, and Derek, back arched and toes curled, looks like he’s savoring it. It feels so good, Stiles is almost disappointed when he finally bottoms out. 

But not for long.

Being inside Derek is overwhelming, and the muscles in his stomach sort of involuntarily clench, making him jerk forward, moving inside Derek. It feels so good that once he gets going, it’s hard to stop, like the lower half of his body has a mind of it’s own. He’s never fucked anyone before, and now he’s beginning to wonder why not. 

“Sorry, sorry,” he mumbles, finally getting his hips still. 

“You don’t have to be sorry,” Derek says breathlessly. “I liked it.” He squeezes his legs around Stiles’ sides. “You don’t have to hold back, I want it.”

“Okay,” Stiles says. He wants to lean down and kiss Derek, but he’s also kind of afraid to move. “It just feels really good.” The pleasure has receded a little now, and he feels like he’s not on a hair trigger, about to come. Like he can move without embarrassing himself. 

Derek grips Stiles’ forearms, does a slow roll with his whole body. “Just having you inside me is turning me on so much,” he groans. “You have no idea.”

That sends a shudder of pleasure through Stiles, his hips almost instinctively rocking forward. 

This time, he doesn’t try to stop himself, but mostly just tries to smooth out his choppy, eager little thrusts. He can feel Derek’s tight heat around him with every move he makes, and he tries desperately not to go too fast too soon.

And the breathy little sounds Derek’s making aren’t helping any. They make him ache with arousal, they’re so good, and he finds himself wanting to learn every noise Derek makes. 

Derek slides his hands up Stiles’ arms to his shoulders, using that as leverage to push his hips down harder with every thrust. “Yes,” he rumbles, tightening his grip on Stiles. “Faster.”

And who is Stiles to argue with that?

He lets himself speed up, lets the pleasure mount, until he starts to feel it.

His knot forming.

Derek makes a happy moan, pulling Stiles even closer.

“Oh, god,” Stiles gasps, because it feels absurdly good as the pressure on his knot increases.

Derek’s grinding into him, keening, as Stiles works the knot in deeper. He’s close now, trembling with the sensation. It’s too big for him to thrust now, so he works his hips in tight little circles, grinding forward, loving the way it feels to be held inside Derek. 

The closer he gets to coming, the more uneven his movements get, until he’s just desperately rocking fast into Derek, aching for release. 

He’s so close, trying to hold off a little longer, when suddenly Derek’s whole body jerks, and he’s driving himself down hard onto Stiles’ knot as he comes. 

The feeling of him clamping down has Stiles rutting forward hard, over and over, until the waves of pleasure push him over then edge, and he’s coming, his whole body clenching. It feels so good as he shudders through his release, it makes his hips surge, and he’s coming again. And again. 

He collapses down onto Derek’s chest, and that motion wrings one last orgasm out of him. He lays there for a while, trembling, and tries not to think about how good it feels to be tied to Derek. 

He feels hands slide from his shoulders down to his back, then up again, soothingly. It makes him feel like he could melt into Derek, and he’s kind of tempted to close his eyes and just lay here forever. Still, things have to be said.

“That was amazing,” he says first, tilting his head up to look at Derek. 

“It was,” Derek says dreamily, and gently shifts his hips, testing the knot.

It sends a spark of pleasure through Stiles, and it takes him a moment to regain his focus. “But in the interests of honesty, I should tell you,” he says nervously, trailing his hands along Derek’s sides, “that I’ve had a crush on you for ages.”

Derek’s hands tighten on his shoulders. 

“And I knew I had to take the chance, you know?” he continues, before he loses his bravery. “I wanted to be with you so much. And I…I don’t want this to be a one-time thing,” he says quietly, looking away.

“Stiles,” Derek says firmly, catching his chin. 

He has no choice but to look up, meet Derek’s eyes.

“That day we met, you smelled so good to me, you were so appealing, that I immediately wanted you. And I knew I had to stay away, because I knew I wasn’t the kind of alpha you’d want. I knew I didn’t have a chance. But you wanted to be my friend, and you were persistent,” Derek says, grinning.

Stiles gives him a hesitant smile in return.

“And you made it happen. We spent a lot of time together, and I discovered how amazing you were, how much I liked being around you, and I knew I was lost. I wanted you to be my mate,” Derek says, sliding his hand to the back of Stiles’ neck and squeezing. “And somehow, I started to hope.”

Stiles gives him a soft smile, dips his head down to kiss Derek the lips. “I was kind of glad that you kept turning down all those mixers and get-togethers. Because if you didn’t meet someone,” he says, trailing his lips along Derek’s jaw, “it meant there was still a chance for me.”

“More than a chance for you,” Derek says, kissing Stiles again. “More like a sure thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr ](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Some bonus meta, as a response to a question about how alphas and omegas are different in my 'verse:  
> Though admittedly it is mostly porn, part of the purpose of this fic was to explore the idea that the strict binary between alphas and omegas is largely a social construct.  
> There certainly are differences: alphas are largely bigger, faster and stronger, and (in this universe) omegas are the only ones who go through a heat. Yes, omegas can knot, but they rarely find this out, as societal gender roles insist that they be the ones penetrated during sex. Same goes for alphas. They often don't realize they self lubricate, because they typically never consider being penetrated.  
> Alphas are also considered by society to be inherently superior, viewed to be more intelligent, more authoritative, and better leaders. Omegas are often considered "to emotional" or "fragile" to do the same things alphas do.  
> So essentially what I've done is taken a trope that is, despite involving two men, typically heteronormative, and I've flipped the script.  
> Because while alphas and omegas do have some physiological differences, they're still the SAME SPECIES, they're still people. They both have an equal amount of ability, aptitude, and potential.  
> I always enjoy the exploration of gender roles in my writing, and this trope is perfect for that.


End file.
